


Secondary Publications Translations

by Ajora Fravashi (ajora)



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen, Not a fanfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Ajora%20Fravashi
Summary: This is a compilation of biography and lore translations from multiple FFV books and cards that, for various reasons, were never officially translated. This is not a fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Bibliography and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.
> 
> For the purpose of clarification: these translations are from Japanese texts listed in this chapter. I consider the Super Famicon game itself the primary publication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a fan of this game since 1997, back when all we in the English-speaking fandom had to help were the Mark Rosa translated scripts, the RPGe hacked ROM, or various levels of Japanese education. I developed my Japanese reading skills on this game.
> 
> These translations are compiled from multiple Japanese books and cards I've collected over the years. My collection is not complete--I'm missing 1 other book that I know of, a handful of cards, and an unknown number of magazines--but I figured it'd be better to post _something_ than just wait to afford import costs. Some characters have less info in the books than others due to some of those books only covering so much of the game, or refraining from spoilers. 
> 
> A note regarding multiple translations, official and otherwise: I'm sticking to what's in the Japanese books, so it's Butz for me. It should be noted, too, that while the GBA localization is _fantastic_ , it's not a 1:1 translation and, therefore, it sacrifices accuracy for charm and injects jokes where there were none. The less said about the FF Anthology localization, the better. If you wish to see the Japanese text and do your own comparisons to the localization of your choice, there's a game dialogue transcription collection [here](http://yupotan.sppd.ne.jp/game/ff5/ff5serif.html).
> 
> Finally, a disclaimer: I am not a professional translator. I'm just doing the best with what skills I have.

SNES/Famicon era  
\- 1992 Trading Card series  
\- Scoop Guidebook - Published October 16, 1992 **(SG)**  
\- Perfect Guidebook Volume 1 and 2 - November 13, 1992 **(PG)**  
\- Basic Knowledge - November 20, 1992 **(BK)**  
\- FF Dragon Knights Special Book - December 4, 1992 **(DK)**  
\- Premier Book - January 1993 **(PB)**  
\- Adventure Guide Book - January 20, 1993 **(AG)**  
\- Perfect Conquest - February 26, 1993 **(PC)**  
\- Final Fantasy 1-6 Complete Works vol 1 - January 31, 1997 **(CW)**

PSX era  
\- Final Fantasy V Guide Book - March 19, 1998 **(PSX)**

GBA era  
\- Master Guide - October 17, 2006 **(MG)**  
\- Official Complete Guide - November 30, 2006 **(OCG)**

Other  
\- Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive vol 1 - June 2018 **(UA)**  
Note: this is actually English-translated, but I'm including the preliminary design texts for characters to offer a comparison between what was planned and the character bios the books above ended up with. The text that goes with the page of preliminary descriptions is: "A list of characters and monsters to be designed by Yoshitaka Amano. At this point, the sage Ghido was a tree instead of a turtle, and was going to be Exdeath's master. Kelger was set to appear as a lizard man before becoming a werewolf in the final version."

And finally, the sources themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "chapters" are arranged thus: Bibliography, Warriors of Light, Warriors of the Dawn, Antagonists, Other Characters, so on. Basically these will include anything in the secondary publications that aren't explicitly stated in the game itself.
> 
> This all will eventually be archived at my site upon its redesign in mid-2021 ([Shinryuu's Lair](http://www.syldra.net/lair/)), along with any other data I pluck out of later books.


	2. The Warriors of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bios for Butz, Krile, Lenna, and Faris. Galuf is in the next part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I would like to avoid gendered language regarding Faris. However, the Japanese uses [女](https://jisho.org/search/%E5%A5%B3) for Faris, [姉妹/sisters](https://jisho.org/search/%E5%A7%89%E5%A6%B9) for her relationship to Lenna, and [兄弟/brothers](https://jisho.org/search/%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F%20%23kanji) for her relationship to Syldra, and at those points I use the proper translation. You can headcanon for Faris whatever you like.

**Butz Klauser**

**UA preliminary design text** :  
Protagonist. Nomad warrior riding a chocobo. Twenty years old. Traveled the world with his father from a young age. He lost his mother at birth, and his father at ten years old. He saves Lenna, princess of Tycoon, and gets caught up in an unexpected destiny.

**1992 Trading Card #1** :  
Since childhood, he has traveled through various countries with his father. His mother died when he was three years old, and his father died from illness three years ago, and since then he was without a single relative in the world. When he became without purpose, he came across a chocobo who had strayed from the herd. He named the chocobo "Boko" and they have been traveling aimlessly together since then. He seems curt and difficult to approach at first glance, but in truth he is a man with a sense of justice that cannot ignore a person in need. His skill with the sword is quite good.

**DK** :  
A free-spirited, aimless young man (20 years old) who continues traveling with the blue sky as his roof and the wide earth as his bed. In his childhood he traveled with his father, but now he is a person without a single relative. Though he hates being tied down, his sense of justice is stronger than others. He travels together with a chocobo that had wandered from the group.

**BK** :  
The Wanderer’s Journey

A young man with no family who wanders aimlessly with a chocobo

A drifter with a sense of justice, who makes the wide earth his bed

A young man who traveled the world since his childhood. His mother died when he was three years old; his father, whom he traveled with for a long time, died three years ago. He gives the impression of being curt and inaccessible, but his sense of justice will not allow him to be blind to a person in need. The sword skills he learned from his father are excellent. Also, he is a free-spirited personality and does not like to be constrained by others.

Butz, who had become alone in the world, was at a loss. One day he met a chocobo who seemed to have wandered from the flock. As they were in the same situation, Butz chose to begin an aimless journey together with the chocobo.

**AG** :  
“Let’s start on an adventure together today! Nice to meet you!”

This story’s main character. A spirited youth who travels the world on a chocobo.

**CW** :  
Ever since he lost his parents from a young age, he wandered the world with a chocobo who had strayed from the flock. He is a free-spirited young man, with a heart that hides a strong sense of justice.

**MG** :  
The free-spirited young man who travels aimlessly with a chocobo

A youth who travels all around the world. After his mother passed away in his early childhood, he took a long journey with his father, who died a natural death three years ago. Suddenly orphaned, Butz was at a loss, but encountered a chocobo who had strayed from the flock and continues their aimless journey together. Though he gives an impression of being difficult to approach, his strong sense of justice will not allow him to abandon a person in trouble. The sword skills he learned from his father are quite good.

**OCG** :  
A wanderer who travels the world astride a chocobo

Although he’s brusque, this young man has a strong sense of justice that will not allow him to abandon someone he sees in trouble. En route to traveling the world together with a chocobo named Boco, he meets Lenna at the site of a fallen meteorite. With this meeting, his fate moves towards greatness.

* * *

**Krile Mayer Baldesion** :

**UA** :  
Galuf's beloved granddaughter. Fourteen years old. A precocious child. She has a unique sensitivity that allows her to communicate with creatures like wind drakes and moogles. She inherits her grandfather's abilities when he dies protecting her and joins the heroes in their fight.

**1992 Trading Card #85** :  
Galuf's granddaughter. A bright and deferential girl, if a little precocious. Like Galuf, she is a gentle-hearted person; this gentleness makes her unusually sensitive and able to relax an animal's wariness. Because of this, she has a special ability to talk to chocobos, sky dragons, and other animals. She adres her grandfather Galuf dearly, and always worries about him.

**PC** :  
She was born with the innate ability to talk to animals such as moogles and flyng dragons. Immediately after Krile's birth, her parents went into the Groceana Desert in search of the whereabouts of flying dragons and disappeared. Since then, she has a special love for the flying dragon, who returned alive. Before inheriting the spirit of the Crystal, she was better at magic than swordsmanship. Her grandfather, Galuf, is her only blood relative. 

**AG** :  
Krile: "I'm looking forward to going on an adventure with everyone! I can't wait!"  
Galuf: "My granddaughter is a little too spirited."

From the middle of the adventure, Butz and the others will have a new friend. Welcome!

**CW** :  
Galuf's grandchild. The only girl who can talk to moogles. Soon after she was born, her parents disappeared in the Groceana Desert. 

**MG** :  
A girl who can talk to moogles and sky dragons. In battle, she continues undertaking Galuf's aspirations, and accompanies Butz and the others as the Crystals' warrior.

**OCG** :  
A mischievous girl thinking of her grandfather

Galuf's granddaughter. Very early in her childhood, her parents passed away; Galuf raised her in their place out of respect. When he went to the other world, she worried that he would not be able to return and came to Butz's world. She has a special ability to talk to moogles and sky dragons. 

* * *

**Lenna Charlotte Tycoon :**

**UA** :  
Princess of Tycoon. Nineteen years old. Left the castle to search for her missing father, the king. Shoulder-length hair. Tomboy. Learned martial arts from her father, and her swordsmanship is superior to even the royal guard. Very nice on the inside. Never forgets to show kindness to the weak.

**1992 Trading Card #22** :  
Born as a princess of the kingdom of Tycoon, she grew up to become a refined, compassionate, kind-hearted girl. Occasionally she will show a brave facet of herself and endanger herself without a second thought to protect the weak and helpless; this is largely due to experiencing the loss of her mother to a rare disease seven years ago. Incentivized to the military arts, her skill with the sword is as good as the royal guards' and now continues to improve. Her father is the king of Tycoon, and she became an irreplaceable source of support in his heart.

**DK** :  
Princess of the Kingdom of Tycoon (19 years old). A well-mannered, thoughtful, and gentle girl. Sometimes reckless when trying to save the weak. Seven years ago, she lost her mother to a strange disease, and endured her grief so that she could learn the military arts from her father.

**BK** :  
Princess of Tycoon  
  
The gentle-hearted young princess of Tycoon, who never forgets her compassion for the weak.  
  
Experiencing the death of her mother seven years ago contributed to her growth as a person  
  
A thoughtful girl with a big heart. Seven years ago, she lost her queen mother to a strange disease. A cut sky dragon's tongue was needed to cure her mother, but if she helped her mother, the flying dragons would become extinct. Lenna was greatly troubled by this fact. Her father, the king of Tycoon, went around the world and brought in many famous doctors, but her mother's breath would leave without medical treatment. Sometimes Lenna's efforts to help the weak are reckless because of this experience. Since then, she took the initiative to learn the military arts and become as proficient and matchless with the sword as the castle guards, and is supported by the heart of King Tycoon.  
  
 **AG** :  
"We'll be together for a while, so why don't we get along well?"  
  
The gentle princess of Tycoon Castle. She left the castle to follow her missing father.

**CW** :  
The daughter of King Tycoon and, in truth, Faris (Sarisa)'s younger sister. A girl whose heart is filled with love. After her mother died, she developed her skills in the military arts to support the king.

**MG** :  
Having a warm heart that is admired by the people  
The young Princess of Tycoon  
  
The broad-minded princess who is cherished by her people, and at the same time supported by the heart of her father, King Tycoon. Seven years ago, in her sorrowful past, her mother was afflicted by a strange disease and she could not save her. In order to save the weak, she won't hesitate to take some risks. She has both a passionate heart and a gentle heart. On the other hand, in order to avoid worrying her father and those around him, she took the initiative to take it upon herself to learn swordsmanship, and she is now as skilled and peerless as the castle guards.

**OCG** :  
The kind-hearted Princess of Tycoon  
  
The princess of Tycoon who rushed out of the castle out of concern for her father, who left for the Wind Shrine. Saved by Butz from a succession of goblin attacks when a meteorite fell. Possessing a devoted heart, she is willing to sacrifice herself to protect those important to her.

* * *

**Faris Scherwiz**

**UA** :  
Pirate captain. Twenty years old. Seems like a long-haired, nihilistic pretty boy, but is actually a woman in disguise. Lenna's big sister. She was separated from Lenna fifteen years ago during a storm, and was raised as a boy by pirates. The secrets of her birth help propel her to an incredible destiny.

**1992 Trading Card #43** :  
A proud chief of pirates, violently-tempered and full of belligerence. Five years ago, the pirates were bedeviled by mysterious whirlpools. At that time, one person, Faris, recklessly dived into the sea to calm the whirlpools. When everyone started to feel that she was no longer alive, Faris appeared riding on the back of a sea dragon. Because of witnessing that act of bravery, the pirates soon appointed as the youngest chief of pirates this youth who roams the seas with a sea dragon as a friend.

**DK** :  
The violent-tempered pirate captain, full of belligerence (20 years old). Originally existing as a lone wolf, now she leads hundreds of ruffians. Long ago, her life was saved by a sea dragon.

**BK** :  
Pirate Captain  
  
A pirate leader who currently governs hundreds of bandits and continues to expand her power base.  
  
The youngest pirate leader, who resolved the incident of a mysterious whirlpool.  
  
Her personality is fierce and full of belligerence. Always gets what she wants once she sets her mind to it. Although belonging to pirates, she originally led a lone wolf's existence.  
Five years ago, whirling currents repeatedly attacked and bedeviled the thieves' ship. At that time, Faris jumped into the whirlpool without looking. Everyone thought she was dead, but after a while, Faris appeared on the back of a sea dragon. The whirlpools were caused by this sea dragon. Because of this, Faris was recognized as a friend to the pirates and soon afterwards was appointed the youngest pirate captain.

**AG** :  
“If y’need someone to depend on, talk to me anytime!”

The young chief of pirates. With a strongly competitive personality, she’ll face off against monsters!

**CW** :  
Faris: The fiercely-tempered woman leader who governs hundreds of pirates. She is, in fact, the Tycoon princess Lenna’s long-lost elder sister. That Lenna’s pendant is the same is proof.

Sarisa: Faris’ real name. In truth, she is the firstborn princess of Tycoon, Lenna’s sister. When she was very young, she was separated by a ship accident.

**MG** :  
The leader of numerous ruffians at a young age  
The strong, belligerent pirate captain  
  
She solved the mysterious whirlpool incident that happened a few years ago, and instantly gained recognition from the pirates. The cause of the whirlpool incident was the sea dragon Syldra, Faris' most trusted partner. Fiercely-tempered, her fighting spirit is stronger than anyone's. Her personality is such that she will do everything in her power to get what she wants, but she's also deeply compassionate and cares for her pirates. Though she is the youngest pirate captain, she is fairly skilled at leadership.  
  
 **OCG** :  
The beautiful pirate captain beloved by many underlings  
  
When she was very young, she nearly drowned in the sea before she was found and raised by pirates. Indeed, Faris' inherent charismatic nature would stand out, and before long she became the pirates' leader. Upon learning that Lenna had the same pendant as her, she resolved to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on how the characters speak in Japanese: Krile speaks like a child younger than she actually is, and refers to the other Light Warriors as her siblings. Faris speaks roughly, but unlike what's in the FFA localization, doesn't actually have much of an accent beyond generic ruffian speak. Lenna speaks formally, but sometimes doesn't when talking to Faris. Butz speaks about the same as any young male Japanese protagonist.


	3. The Warriors of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galuf, Dorgann, Kelgar, and Zezae/Xexat/whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on these characters is very limited. My apologies on that.

**Galuf Halm Baldesion** (60)

 **UA** :  
Amnesiac warrior. Sixty years old. He acts like an old lecher, but is actually a warrior from another world. He rode a meteorite to this world to prevent the destruction of its crystals. He joins Bartz's party hoping to regain his memories. After they return, he does an about-face to become a seasoned warrior.

 **1992 Trading Card #64** :  
A peace-loving, gentle old warrior. Despite his age, his body has gone through many battles and is very robust. A reknown swordsman, he is also a good strategist. Sometimes he will play the fool to cheer up his friends, showing an aspect of himself as a funny person.

 **DK** :  
A proud old warrior (60 years old) who loves peace above all, and is willing to lay down his life for those he loves. Though he lost all his memories, his personality still shows through.

 **BK** :  
An old warrior

An old warrior who loves world peace above all, whose true self is unknown because of amnesia

A pacifist and proud old man, who lost his memory due to a head wound

An old warrior who collapsed near a meteorite and lost his memories. Though he is old, his physique and personality show that he has gone through a long period of military service. Since he has no memory, it's unknown what kind of past he has. However, he looks like an unusual warrior; his handling of his sword is splendid and his mind is quite clear. At times, he uses his amnesia when inconvenient, to feign ignorance, or to set the mood to make you laugh.

His true face is that of a gentle man who loves peace more than anyone. Also, he has a proud disposition that urges him to protect his loved ones, personally serving as a shield for them. 

**PC** :  
A warrior who came to Butz's world to protect the Crystals. For all that he's the lord of Bal Castle, the impact of the fallen meteorite causes him to lose his memory. "Galuf Doe" is a temporary name given to him during his amnesia. 

**AG** :  
"If you come along with me, you'll be safe!"

An old man who lost his memory. Though he plays the fool sometimes, his sword arm is very good. 

**CW** :  
A mysterious old swordsman who lost his memory. In truth, he is one of the four Dawn Warriors who came from another world to protect the Crystals. He is also the lord of Bal Castle. 

**MG** :  
An old warrior hoping for world peace, cheerful and friendly despite amnesia

An old warrior with amnesia, who fell next to a meteorite. Though he appears old, his sword arm has not weakened and he is strong. Taking advantage of his amnesia, he shows a side of himself by playing the fool like a bright child to blurt out inconvenient things. Because he lost his memory, his true character is unknown. But, a certain memory comes forth from the consequences of acting on justice together with friends and acting as their shield, bringing out a knight-like sense of pride.

 **OCG** :  
An amnesiac with a meteorite

An old man who lost his memory and fell beside a fallen meteorite. He can only remember his own name and the feelings of his intent to go to the Wind Temple. However, he is not pessimistic in such circumstances and has the strength of spirit to care for his friends in the role of an elder.

* * *

**Dorgann Klauser** (51 when he passed away; would have been 54 by game present)

 **UA** :  
Warrior of the other world. Bartz's father. He fought against Exdeath thirty years ago as a Dawn Warrior with Galuf, Xezat, and Kelger. He opposed the decision to seal Exdeath in this world, and decided to remain. Dies when Bartz is ten years old.

 **DK** :  
Butz's father, a sorcerer who mastered all magics and is an expert at the sword. He has a level and calm personality. After he lost his beloved wife, he secretly gave Butz a mission at the close of his mysterious life. 

**PC** :  
Although he was the youngest of the four warriors, his sword skills were the best among Galuf and the others. He opposed sealing Exdeath in the other world, and remained in the First World. Butz's father died of illness three years ago.

 **CW** :  
Butz's father, and one of the Four Dawn Warriors who sealed Exdeath away. Three years ago, he left Butz for the next world.

* * *

**Kelger Vlondett** (63)

 **UA** :  
An old lizard man from the other world. Fought with Galuf, Xezat, and Dorgann as a member of the Dawn Warriors. Much older than the other three. Wields a dark sword.

 **PC** :  
Chief of Quelb Village. He is the leader of the werewolf tribe, keeping the hot tempers of the youth in check. His natural agility he puts to use in a secret attack called "Lupine Attack", which he boasted was invincible until he was defeated by Dorgann Klauser. 

**CW** :  
A strong beast man who serves as chief of Quelb Village and is leader of the werewolf tribe. One of the Four Dawn Warriors.

* * *

**Zezae Matias Surgate** (58)

 **UA** :  
Galuf's comrade in arms. King of Surgate Castle in the other world. After Exdeath was sealed 30 years ago, he, Galuf, Dorgann, and Kelger fought together as the Dawn Warriors. He commands a fleet and attempts to invade Exdeath's castle. He dies entrusting Bartz and company with the mission of defeating Exdeath.

 **PC** :  
Lord of Surgate Castle in the other world. He excels at both swordsmanship and magic, and from his cool and collected personality comes his nickname, "Zezae of Water". He has no family, and from his popularity with his soldiers, he draws strength. He leads his fleet personally to enter Exdeath Castle. 

**CW** :  
One of the Four Dawn Warriors. Lord of Surgate Castle in the other world. From his calm and collected personality comes his nickname, "Zezae of Water."


	4. Antagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not that much here. While the Complete Works do have additional bios for other bosses, there's nothing extra given that's not already in the game. The last part will be the big one.
> 
> As before, all text in the UA are preliminary character plans only and do not always reflect the end result.

**Exdeath**

**UA** :  
A Dark Mage plotting to resurrect Enuo. Thirty years ago, he tried to destroy the crystals in Bartz's world believing it would revive Enuo. But the Dawn Warriors followed him from the other world and sealed him away. When humans used too much of the crystals' power, it caused this seal to weaken. Though Exdeath takes a humanoid shape, his true form is that of a tree like the sage Ghido.

 **PC** :  
Originally one of the trees in the Great Forest of Moore. He is the collected evil from all over the world condensed into human form. Though he tried to acquire the power of the Void, 30 years ago he was sealed by the Four Dawn Warriors. The meaning of Exdeath* is "One who Exceeds Death".

 **CW** :  
Originally a tree from the Forest of Moore. Evil spirits from all over the world gathered there and took the form of a person, and developed the will to seek to acquire the power of the Void. 

**MG** :  
Sealed 30 years ago by the power of the Crystals, he was born of the gathering of evil spirits from all around the world. He appears to be revived with the destruction of the Crystals. 

**OCG** :  
A dark mage sealed by the 4 Dawn Warriors. He has great power, and plans to end the world. 

  
* Here, "Exdeath" is given in Roman letters. 

* * *

**Gilgamesh**

**UA** :  
Top-tier warrior of Gojo Bridge. Looks like Benkei? You fight him four times in total, and he adds weapons and skills each time. He becomes the ultimate warrior by the final fight. Weak at first. First time he fights Galuf one on one. 

**PC** :  
Head of Exdeath's elite guard. Though he seems to come from a foreign country that prizes Bushido, his exact identity is unknown. Despite serving evil, he has a deep sense of duty and humanity. Victory over enemies in battle, the weapons of strong foes he awaits to steal as trophies, are what he delights in. He is not very good with magic.

 **CW** :   
Despite being listed among Exdeath's elite guard, he is a fellow who is overflowing with kindness and does not hate anyone. He helps the protagonists later in the story. 

**OCG** :   
Captain of the elite guards serving Exdeath. Although he is an enemy, he has a deep sense of honor and humanity, and has a personality that does not hate anyone. He embraces Butz's spirit as a strong rival, and challenges him to a fight everywhere he goes. 

* * *

**Enuo** (*Note: Intended to be a second-to-last boss)

 **UA** :  
An incarnation of evil sealed away in the dimension that was created after the legendary warriors split the world in two a thousand years ago. He commands the power of nothingness, and seeks to destroy the world. 

**CW** :   
An evil mage who, a thousand years ago, tried to make the power of the Void his own. He was absorbed by the Void and vanished.

* * *

**Neo Exdeath**

**UA** :  
A monster born when a branch of Exdeath's body enters Enuo's body. Neo Exdeath possesses Exdeath's will, as well as Enuo's power over nothingness


	5. Other Characters and Miscellanea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side characters, plus info on the sky dragons, Syldra, and how Faris' ship works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on usage, while I'm here:
> 
> Though the general translation for Faris' title is "Captain", おかしら is... technically more of a respectful term for a leader or boss of a gang than an actual rank.

**Alexander Highwind Tycoon**  
 **UA** :  
Father to Lenna and Faris. He wielded a sword as a mercenary during his youth. The previous king, who had no heirs, put him on the throne based on his popularity and leadership ability. He leaves Tycoon to prevent the destruction of the crystals before he disappears.

**DK** :  
The third Tycoon Kingdom. He is also Lenna’s father. Although a bit conservative, he is a brave king who uses his body as a shield to protect the order of the world. Currently missing after riding the sky dragon away from the castle.

**BK** :  
The Pacifist King  
A compassionate king who dislikes conflict

He has the bravery to act as a shield to protect the order of the world. In contrast to the warlike previous King Tycoon, who sought world domination, he achieved a regime based on peaceful diplomacy. In order to deal with the long-term view, his governing of the country is rather conservative. In fact, it is said that no one in the country can match his reputation as a swordsman. When the world's order is disrupted, he has the courage to act as its shield.

**CW** :  
Lenna’s father. In contrast to the warlike previous king, he is a pacifist. He is also an influential person whose skill with the sword is unmatched.

**OCG** :  
Lenna’s father, a king who is trusted by the people of Tycoon. He noticed the abnormality in the crystal and left for the Wind Shrine, but has since disappeared.

* * *

**Cid and Mid Previa**

**OCG** :  
Cid, inventor of the fire-powered engine, and Mid, the grandson who idolizes him. Both have expert knowledge in advanced science and technology, and support Butz and company in the success of their journey. 

* * *

**Cid Previa** :  
 **UA** :   
An engineer. He searches through the ancient tomes at the Library of the Ancients, creating machines to amplify the power of the crystals. He worries that this is what caused the crystals to shatter.

**DK** :   
The world's best scholar, engineer, and inventor. Following old documents, he invented a machine that produces huge amounts of energy from the Crystals, which starts transforming the fate of the world. 

**BK** :  
The world's best engineer

Cid's achievements play a large role in the current prosperity of the world The engineer whose various inventions and discoveries, among others, brought prosperity to the world. His greatest invention is the fire-powered engine, which influenced and supported Karnak's improved industry. As a result, in Karnak Cid was given the highest quality service and exclusive facilities. And currently, Cid has many scholars attending to him, and strives tirelessly, daily, to research new things. 

**CW** :   
An engineer who made various discoveries and inventions, and brought prosperity to the world. In Cid's country, Karnak, his achievements are celebrated and he was given exclusive use of facilities. 

* * *

**Mid Previa** :  
 **UA** :  
Cid's grandson. He inherits Cid's blood, and demonstrates great skill as a young scholar. A bookworm who wears huge spectacles.

**DK** :  
Cid's grandchild. Currently a young and able scholar, he always reveres his grandfather Cid and observes his research and experiments. Mid's mother left him, and his father died when an experiment exploded three years ago. 

**CW** :   
Cid's grandchild. Brimming with curiosity, he likes to observe Cid's research. His father was a scholar who died while experimenting with a machine he invented. 

* * *

**Sage Ghido** :  
 **UA** :   
A thousand-year-old tree. A sage from the other world who guides Bartz's group. Ghido was once master to Exdeath.

**PC** :  
A sage with the appearance of a turtle, who has lived for 700 years. He was also a prophet, predicting that the seal on Exdeath would break with the Crystals. Though he is usually slow of movement, his power is equal to Exdeath's. 

**CW** :   
A turtle who has seen 700 years, who lives deep in an undersea cave. A great sage who is the only one in the world who knows Exdeath's secret.

* * *

**Sky dragon/Flying dragon/Wind drake/Hiryu  
** **UA** :  
Helps the heroes throughout the story (mostly as a mount). Symbolic character of FF5. Please note that we want to use it in the logo mark as well (We want to put the wind drake sideways between "FINAL" and "FANTASY"--where Kain was in the FF4 logo)

**DK** :  
Flying dragons with beautiful, treasure-like horns on their foreheads. Highly prized as both tools of war and for decorations, they were continuously overhunted and now only one survives.

**CW** :  
A dragon knight’s mount, the last remaining in the Tycoon king’s house. In order to help Butz and the others, at the end of his life he fell to aid Lenna.

**BK** , two-page spread:

\- The dragon knight's faithful servant, flitting high across the sun

* Sky dragon range   
The sky dragon does not flight with wings always flapping, but only flaps to get to higher altitude air and glides in the wind. Although it is a convenient flying method for dragon knights, who mainly attack by air raid, problems develop when going to the tops of mountains. The average sky dragon cannot flap their heavy wings to the top; if they do, they will be swept away by the atmospheric currents. Subsequently, it is better to think that a sky dragon cannot fly over a mountain.

* Head  
Their twin horns originally grew forward-facing, but since the formation of the dragon knights' association in recent centuries and the rapid rise of aerial combat due to its formation, this has caused a drastic change. They have long since become useless now.

* Forelimbs  
They were only used to tear at the enemy's body and do not move much, but depending on their training, they may be able to learn to grip at tree branches. This is a remnant of a time when the sky dragons were simply reptiles. 

* Wings  
In contrast to other winged animals, which evolved wings from the hands, the sky dragon's had evolved from the scapula. For that reason, it requires considerable physical strength when flapping.

The intermingling of humans and sky dragons have been occurring since quite ancient times. That service was not just limited to riding animals, but at some point they started being used for military purposes. Like that, the dragon knights were born. From a very early age, the boys grew up with sky dragons, and managed to maneuver the sky dragon by communicating through the mind. The Dragon Knights' Association played very active roles in past wars. However, the dragon weed, the staple food of sky dragons, began to grow deadly toxic before anyone noticed, and the sky dragons died one after the other. The Dragon Knights' Association has since been dissolved, leaving only a few sky dragons today. 

Sky dragons are omnivorous, mainly feeding on dragon weed and bugs. No organ produces the dragon's characteristic dangerous substance called Breath; that said, they attack with the claws of their limbs and sharp fangs. Also, it is a long-lived creature, and contained within its blood are substances that stop cellular destruction. Consequently, it is said that cutting out and eating the sky dragon's tongue is effective for all kinds of illnesses. 

* * *

**Syldra** :

**UA** :  
The sea dragon that pulled Faris's ship. A goodhearted creature, but you must face it as an enemy. For Syldra, it's almost a fight with itself. And what will Faris do?!

**1992 Trading Card** #120:  
A sea dragon who has high intelligence. They were able to understand human speech, and coexisted with humans in the distant past. However, several hundred years ago, fishermen noticed their commercial value and slaughtered many of them. The remaining few sea dragons concealed themselves in deep waters, never again to be seen by humans. No one else knows why the descendant of those sea dragons, Syldra, opened his heart only to Faris. 

**BK** , bio:  
Sea dragon

The giant sea dragon who roams the oceans as a companion of pirates.

The pirate Faris’ closest friend.

A long time ago, he was a wild boy of the seas, but his personality changed when he met Faris, who understood him. Dearly loving Faris as a close friend, his behavior will match with hers. Currently acts in the capacity of a power source for the boat Faris rides.

**CW** , bio:  
The sea dragon who moves the female pirate Faris’ ship. After his death, he becomes a summoned monster who can be found near the activities at the hideout after a time.

**CW** , summon:  
Originally a sea dragon bonded to a person, Syldra was reborn as a summoned monster. He has a breath of both water and lightning properties that floods over all enemies.

**BK** , two-page spread:   
Pirate Ship  
\- A ship running across the ocean, pulled along by a gentle sea dragon

* Pirate ship range  
Syldra is a legendary demon dragon, who has roamed the inland sea since long ago. Also, the pirate crew's sphere of influence is the inland sea. They only did small-scale looting. It was not a large-scale operation, such as extending into the outside seas and rampaging throughout the entire world. Therefore, their range is limited to the inland sea. Additionally, the pirate ship has recently been limited to a very small area near Tycoon Castle due to the need for a key to the lock on the Torna Canal. 

* Syldra  
Has a huge body, with an overall length that easily exceeds 30 meters. When they return to the hideout where the pirates live, he is separated from the ship, waits, and lives quietly in an underground lake. 

* Harness  
Made by the pirates to link Syldra to the ship. Made of tanned whale hides joined together, it is unyielding to strong impacts and corrosion by sea water. 

* Masts  
Due to wind resistance presenting an obstacle when the ship is pulled by Syldra, it doesn't make sense to pull out the sails. Currently, the only function of the masts is to climb up them to survey the surrounding environment. 

* Hull  
It's no different from ordinary ships. That being said, the only real difference is the damage taken on the front part of the hull from the likes of Syldra's dorsal fin and tail.

Pirates sail around the Torna Canal, namely in the inland sea; this is the ship in which the pirate Faris and her crew ride around in as they roam around to prey on unscrupulous merchants ships. No engine, sail, oar, or other mobility power source is worthwhile when Syldra pulls the ship along. It will not move without Syldra's will. However, unlike normal ships, the ship can move forward even through raging, violent storms with Syldra's efforts. 

A tactic was adopted when swooping down upon the likes of a merchant ship: Syldra first bites into the bottom of a ship, shortening the distance between ships, and the pirates rush in for the attack. For that reason, the batteries on either side of the hull are for intimidation, have blank shots, and have no firepower. 

The pirate crew and Syldra live on good terms because Faris and Syldra have absolute faith in each other. Should the pirates go away, Syldra would return to the atrocious sea dragon he was before, raising up lightning and raging storms. 


	6. Airship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airship data, with tantalizing hints of Lonkan values and level of technology.

**DK** :  
A ship flying in the sky that can be navigated at high speeds. If you fly high in the sky, you can see diagonally from above and far away. The exhilaration is outstanding. 

**CW** :   
A flying ship that can land on earth and travel the sky. Of course, it can move on top of water, too. With each remodel, its range of movement increases and eventually it can enter the sea and fly to higher altitudes.

**BK** , two-page spread:

\- A great heavenly fortress born of the wisdom of the ancients

* Airship range  
Airships were manufactured long ago by the Lonkans, who tried to draw close to the radiant heavenly spheres. Acceleration and battle capabilities were next on the development concepts, but the first priority was to fly high. As a result, there are no mountains in the world that can't be flown over. It is said they wished to name it the Sky King. However, while the sailing mode is exactly the same as a normal ship that can only move on the sea, it is impossible to maintain cruising speeds as high as the flight mode due to water resistance. 

* Propeller  
It is powered by a turbine on a separate system from the engine; even if the engine stops, it can float more than ten meters. 

* Rudder  
Like power steering, the rudder itself is designed to be controlled by a motor so that the operator feels no physical burden.

* Engine  
A small motion engine that utilizes two giant electromagnets and plasma (ionized gas). The wing attached to its side is a stabilizer. 

* Hull  
Because it is made of wood and natural carbon fiber plywood, it is superior, lightweight, and durable.

A flying battleship, discovered by Doctor Cid from the underground catapult of the lost Lonkan empire. With a maximum speed of 72 knots per hour and able to ascend to an altitude of 8900 meters, one can speed spectacularly through the air. Additionally, regarding mode changes, it takes about 3 seconds to change from flight mode to sailing mode, in which it can travel by sea. It can be said that the giant propeller is the biggest characteristic; however, it is only an auxiliary. In fact, the hull floats due to a kind of repulsive force generator developed from the law of electromagnetic induction. Furthermore, on either side of the hull are a total of 12 artillery batteries for ground assaults. They cannot, however, be used at present because they are antique imitations produced over 300 years ago. The overall length is 35.7 meters and it is relatively small; it can be said that this is the result of the Lonkan people pursuing the limits of maneuverability and liveability. Doctor Cid performed various analyses and studies on the interior of the hull, but the principles of ionized gas and repulsive force generation currently elude him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming whenever I find the time: chocobos and the fire-powered ship. 
> 
> If you've read this collection before, please consider reading the additions of card translations to chapters 2, 3, and 5 that I just added along with this chapter. Most of the data isn't new, but there's _Syldra backstory_ I love that's on chapter 5. 
> 
> Also, I really hope you like this. I mostly just translate this stuff for my own fics, but I'd be so thrilled if other people got something out of my efforts too.


End file.
